fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Steel Wing Zekroid
Steel Wing Zekroid is a Gray and Green Dragon-type B-daman with "Zekroid" as its b-animal. Zekroid is a Special-type B-daman custom made and based off of Smash Dragold. It is owned by Miyako Shoryu. It is of the Emblem Charge System. Appearance Zekroid is a dragon with a green serpentine like body with mechanical panel like armor for the core. Its Trigeer can close in on itself to make a look for Rapid Fire. His arms are not human based arms but are more designed like pincers or scythe like claws. The Upper Part of the arms are detachable wings that can be moved throughout the body to create its battle modes. Personality He is very direct, blunt, and does not like to speak much, which contradicts to his role as being the "middle man" between Miyako and other people. Notable B-Daman Parts Head Part The Head Part of Steel Wing is a Green Dragon head with 2 Red eyes. It has a silver coating over it. The Back of the head has a 2 connector ports to connect the Wings to in order to allow "Rapid-Fire Mode" Emblem Parts Steel Wing Zekroid`s Emblem Parts are silver buttons that are on the wings that have to be pushed in to activate. The Left Wing Emblem is actually on a rail which allows it to be put into a second position a bit father down the wing. This is used in Zekroid`s Precision and Rapid Fire modes to make a Psuedo Barrel-Magazine. Stud Parts Steel Wing Zekroid`s Stud Parts are circular solid light gray colored studs with single circle-designed then triangular hole in them. Arm Parts The Arm parts are not like normal hands but are like scythes that go down then straight with the blade. The user holds the B-Daman through this loop like the Scorpio 1 Arms. Leg Parts Steel Wing Zekroid`s Leg Parts are a remaking of the Leo Leg 2. With a more longer foot in the shape of spiky claws to give the B-Daman more control when needed. The foot pars can lift up a bit to remove the control aspect. The Wheels in the leg allow the core to move forward and back very fast. You can also put the Wheel as a mini stabilizer as well under the legs. Core Part "Steel Wing" The Steel Wing Core is a modified Mach Core from Mach Scropio By using a new trigger as well as having a slightly heftier Power Block. There is also a new set of hold parts to give Zekroid more power. The Front of the core has 2 slots for the wing parts to connect to to provide the "Precision Mode" History Zekroid was made by Miyako Shoryu multiple times to recreate Smash Dragold,the supposed "Ultimate B-Daman". Her love of tinkering alone by herself as well as her fathers history of engineering allowed her to make various components based off of Dragold`s battle modes. Category:B-Damans Category:Roxy Productions Category:Emblem Charge System